ContestShipping SongFics
by Em1lyFr0st
Summary: May and Drew have a special love, one that will never end. So many songs can be used to describe the love they share, and I'm going to try and write them all down in


This is my very first fanfiction ever! I hope you guys love it!

So…It's ContestShipping, of course 3. It's written in multiple chapters to some of my favorite love songs ever. They're all based on songs and might even become their own stories, depends on if you, the reviewer, likes them! Okay, here goes nothing!

Trying Not To Love You-Nickelback

His heart pounded a tattoo against his chest, threatening to break free of the confinement of his ribcage. His fingers trembled so violently, he nearly dropped the blood red rose he was holding. His palms were clammy and his brain was traffic-jammed with all sorts of emotions.

He was going to tell her. No matter what the response, he had to tell her. If he didn't do it today, he was never going to do it ever, and he wouldn't be able to stand that.

He took a step towards her, knees buzzing numbly and threatening to give out. She looked so stunning in her gorgeous red prom dress. Hell, she looked gorgeous in anything. She could have been in a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants ten sizes too big, and he still would have been tongue-tied.

She was standing in a group of her close friends, gripping a plastic cup of vibrant red punch, talking and laughing and giggling as if she had no care for the world.

There was nothing he wouldn't give to be standing beside her, holding her close against him. He longed to fold his fingers around hers, longed to kiss her luscious pink lips with his own.

He inhaled deeply. He was losing it. He was going to back out if he didn't get it done. He inhaled again, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to do this. He owed that much to himself.

He cleared his throat, straightened, and began striding towards her. Confidence slowly but surely began to set it, and he put a grin on his face as he approached her. She noticed him walking towards her and turned to him, smiling warmly and saying, "Hello, Drew."

He almost faltered at the sound of her voice, but managed to keep his cool. "Hello, May." He greeted her coolly, although heat was rushing through his body. "What's up?" She asked, turning to him.

"Nothing much, really." He said, handing her the note and the rose. "What's this?" She asked curiously, beginning to unfold the note. "No!" He said, clasping his hand around her tiny fingers. Her face flushed, and he felt his own cheeks burning traitorously.

"Don't read it yet. Not yet." He said. "Why not?" She asked, tilting her head sideways. "Dance with me first, please." He said, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

She blushed again, and said, "Uh…sure." Drew wasted no time placing his hands on her perfectly rounded hips. She placed her hands around his neck and they began to sway back and forth. "Any time now." Drew muttered under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" May asked, eyeing him. "You'll see." He said.

Moments later, the DJ tapped the microphone and said, "This is a special request sent out to a May Maple."

A song unfamiliar to May began playing, and Drew's smile widened. "Here I go." He muttered to himself. He swung May around and began singing along softly to the song.

_You call to me and I fall at your feet_

_How could anyone ask for more?_

_And our time apart, like knives in my heart_

_How could anyone ask for more?_

_But if there's a pill to help me forget_

_God knows I haven't found it yet_

_But I'm dying to_

_God, I'm trying to_

_Trying not to love you only goes so far_

_Trying not to need you is tearing me apart_

_Can't see the silver lining of what we're fighting for_

_And I just keep on trying _

_But I don't know what for_

_Cause trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

He arched his neck forward and gently rested his forehead against hers. "You can read the note now." He said quietly. May was stunned, but she opened her hand and the note.

_May, _

_I've waited too long to tell you this. It's taken me too long to recognize my feelings for you. I have to tell you how I feel because to me, it feels like you're slipping away too fast. College next year? I don't know if I can stand being away from you that long._

_I've tried to convince myself that I don't love you, but it never works. I only convince myself that I love you even more. _

_So that's why you're reading this. That's why I've written this. I need to tell you, May Maple, that I love you with all my heart. I was put on this earth to find you and only you. _

_Love always and forever, _

_Drew_

May let out a little gasp. "Oh," She said, dumbfounded, speechless, shocked nonetheless. Drew's heart plummeted, and his grin faltered heavily. "You don't feel the same way." He said plainly.

His hands removed themselves from her waist and he turned on his heel, exiting the gym and walking down the hall silently.

May stood there. She was completely thrown off guard. She had never expected anything like this, especially not from her top rival.

She was confused, dazed, lost. She wasn't sure about anything right now. Did she feel the same way? And what about Brendan? She had just told him less than twenty-four hours ago that she loved him.

She began to make her way through the crowd, determined to find Drew.

Drew sat on the edge of the lake behind the school, wrapping his arms around his knees. His heart was throbbing numbly. His soul felt like it wasn't there. He felt like shriveling up in a corner and dying. His heart was like an injured baby bird-it couldn't go on.

He should have expected this. He shouldn't have dumped this on her, not when she had Brendan. He should have just stayed out of things like usual and none of this pain would be coursing through his body.

He stared blankly at the moon's bright reflection on the lake, green eyes flashing and darkening to a smoldering forest green, the way they did whenever his mood flattened.

May searched everywhere in the school. Drew simply was not in here. Suddenly, she knew where he was. The place he had showed her at the beginning of school when she had broken up with Gary. The place where she went to get away from everything every once in a while.

The lake.

She trotted to the lake, careful of every step she made for fear she would break her ankles. She was, after all, wearing six-inch stiletto heels.

She saw him before she heard the awful heart-wrenching noise.

Andrew Hayden was sobbing.

He wasn't holding back at all. He was crying harder than he'd ever cried before. He couldn't breathe between sobs. His eyes were screwed shut, but the tears still managed to escape his lids.

His fists were clenched and his heart was racing with pain. Every nerve ending in his body was screaming in agony.

"Oh, Drew." May whispered. Drew's ears registered the sound and he stood quickly, spinning on his heel and turning to face her. He felt embarrassed, and a little thrilled.

"May." He said. May's heart wrenched when she saw his eyes. They were dark and riddled with shards of agony and mourning. Had she really caused this?

"Drew." She said, and started towards him. She stopped in front of him and looked into his dark, damp, smoldering green eyes for what seemed like eternity. She let herself fall into his arms and felt her breath catch in her throat.

She pushed back just enough so that she could face him. Their noses rubbed together. "Drew." She said again. "May." He answered weakly. He blinked slowly, dropping another silent tear down his cheek.

"Drew, I'm so sorry I hurt you like this." She said. "No, it wasn't you." Drew said, cupping her cheek in his hand. "It's not your fault you're the one I love." He said. "But-" She cut herself off. Drew's heart leaped and fell.

Drew's jaw quivered, and he spoke. "I love you, May Maple. I have since day one. I just needed you to know." He said. His heart no longer felt anything; it was completely numb. His nerve endings had stopped wailing and his soul felt miles away from his body.

May saw the change from hurt to nothing in his eyes. His eyes lightened and clouded over in a pea green orb of nonentity. He was a hollow shell, nothing inside it.

"Drew." She said, drawing his attention again. His head shifted towards her and his eyes landed on her, but nothing about his gut-wrenching emptiness changed. "I can try," She began. His eyes flickered and brightened again. "I can try to love you just as you love me." She said.

He gazed into her oceanic blue eyes for a moment before wrapping her in his arms and crashing his mouth against hers in a bruising, passionate kiss. May's hands slid up his back and her fingers tangled in his silky green locks of hair, drawing him ever closer.

Their lips glided effortlessly against each other's, enjoying the taste of each other. Drew's tongue glided smoothly against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She parted her lips in assent, and let out a soft moan as his soft tongue edged past her teeth and began to wrestle with her own tongue.

May pulled away, gasping for air. He panted with the same intensity, eyes locked with hers. He huffed and puffed for a moment before locking his mouth tightly against hers again.

_This is what I want. _May decided. _Him and only him. This is what I need. _


End file.
